While the World is Falling Apart
by queenofslytherin14
Summary: Set the night before the final battle, two stop and consider the paths that led to this moment and the roles they play in the bigger picture called balance.


**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA is not mine or Zutara would be canon.**

In the distance a campfire cast a warm orange glow, chasing away the cold edge of the night. The stars speckled the sky in a way that Katara hadn't seen since she'd left the Southern Water Tribe, and it tinted the atmosphere with nostalgia.

She was sitting away from everyone else, at the very top of a grass blanketed cliff, legs dangling off the edge, swaying gently in rhythm with the waves that were lapping at the edge of the sandy beach below. The moon shined pure white and Katara couldn't help but feel that Yue was watching over her, in this land of ash and fire, in the same way that, half-way across the world, in a land of snow and ice, she was smiling over her people.

It seemed bittersweet to think that this might be the last time she could just sit back and enjoy the peace and stillness of the evening sky and the cool grass under her palms. That this might be the last time she ever saw the stars again.

For better or worse everything would be different tomorrow.

She was scared.

Scared because no matter how much she'd prepared it didn't come close to the amount of things she couldn't plan and practice for. There was no way to prepare for the shock of losing an ally, a friend, a loved one.

Her father was seas away about to fight in a war that made no promises of safety, held no illusion of the bloodshed that would occur and gave no guarantee she wouldn't see his boat sailing away again- but this time somewhere Sokka and she could not follow.

Her friends, they had went from leaning on each other, to standing on their own and Katara knew that every moment leading up to tomorrow, was for this- Sozin's Comet.

Every fall, every trip, stumble and miscalculation along the way had taught them how to hang on, how to grit their teeth and stand up again ready for another round, and when the dark seemed to stretch on endlessly in all directions, how to gather the strength to find the light- their reason for fighting.

The time had finally come. Tomorrow they would all go their separate ways, carrying out their own destinies and playing the part they were born to fulfill. Together in spirit, but in the end, separate, for they were no longer they people they started out as.

The air behind her felt warmer, not by much but still warmer than the air in front of her, and it enveloped her back like a blanket. She could feel his presence lingering a couple feet from where she sat. Knowing him he was probably debating going up to her, arguing with himself one way or another, taking a step forward before taking a step backwards. Katara decided to to end his turmoil.

"It's fine, you can sit down."

The heat grew steadily warmer with every step he took, until finally he was sitting on the ledge besides her, a couple feet away for properity's sake. His Princely-ness at least had manners, which was normally a good thing, but tonight Katara wasn't having it. Tomorrow was an unknown, and every moment had to be treated as if it might her last.

"Can you sit a bit closer? It's kind of cold tonight."

With the light provided by the sky, she could see his figure turn towards her sharply and her lips twitched upwards. She could imagine the bewilderment on Zuko's face.

After he stopped stalking Aang and his honor around the world, joining their group and eventually (it took a while) gaining the trust of Team Avatar, more specifically herself, it became clear his jerky exterior was a front hiding a socially awkward teenager. Katara could bet there weren't very many teenagers he interacted with in his 2 year banishment, just adults and people he couldn't talk to like an equal. After all, even in banishment, royalty was still royalty.

"Umm." A pause. "Sure?" Zuko scooted closer and only inches separated his knee from her's. She wasn't quite ready to consider why she notice that.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, just breathing and watching the sky, each lost in their own thoughts until the Fire Nation prince spoke, his voice raspy and steady, "You're thinking about it too huh?"

Her shoulders stiffened, "Thinking about what?"

His dark gold eyes caught the moonlight as he stared upwards, his hair falling back messily, brushing his shoulders, "I don't know," he drawled, sarcasm coating his words, "Maybe the fact that the Avatar is taking on the Fire Lord tomorrow. Or the crew is splitting up tomorrow and no one knows what's going to happen. The fact you may have to _kill_ someone. "

She blinked, he was on the nail just like usual. He could always read her like an open book. There really was no point in hiding her thoughts from him, aside from her stubborn pride. Katara softly sighed, the fight draining out of her with it, her walls hesitantly lowering, exposing her innermost worries.

"There's no way of knowing any of this. How do we know we aren't rushing to our deaths?" She focused on the waves below, watching them crash and fall menacingly, battering the rocks lining the shore, a contrast to the peace watching them earlier had brought her.

"Aang may be the Avatar but he's also a 12 year old boy and we both know what needs to be done to defeat the Fire Lord and if _I_ can't even imagine doing it to a _helmeted_ soldier then…," Katara swallowed thickly, her throat constricting,"then how can we expect an air nomad to…" her voice trailed off softly before she whispered, the words weighing heavy and tasting sour on her tongue, "to kill him Zuko?"

She turned her head, and was looking into the eyes of her polar opposite, and kindred soul with too many years, just as tired as she.

"Everyone's made sacrifices to keep the balance and end this war, and it's never the easiest decision to make." He raised an arm and pointed at the moon. "That water tribe princess-"

Katara cut him off, "Her name was Yue, Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. She was brave."

He nodded acknowledging what she said, " Princess Yue then, she sacrificed her life to keep the balance with the spirits. Your father went off to war to protect you and Sokka so you two would never have to fight. Uncle. . .," He sucked in a harsh breath, and Katara could see guilt, shame, and self loathing warring for dominance over his features, "Uncle is in a Fire Nation prison somewhere because of my mistakes, but he still helped me find my path and it lead me here. Everyone has a role to play in this. Aang's is bring balance to the world, no matter what that entails. Tomorrow, your's and mine is to defeat Azula." At the last words his voice became firm with purpose but she could hear a hint of tightness and pain.

"We do what we have to do to protect the people we love."

Katara sucked in a sharp breath, _that was right,_ tomorrow Team Avatar was going to finish off the last 2 family members Zuko had. It didn't matter that they were power hungry snakes, or they had betrayed and humiliated him, looking for any moment of weakness to strike- they were still blood, and Zuko...Zuko no matter how much he denied it, somewhere in there he still wanted to _be_ someone to them.

Her hand reached out and rested itself on his shoulder, effectively jolting him out of whatever thoughts were holding him captive. He jolted at the motion, causing her to believe he wasn't very familiar with physical contact (outside of spars), swiveling around to look at her, somewhat off-guard and wary.

She looked his face over slowly, tracing over his face gently with her hand, dragging over his pointed chin, fingers swerving, and eyes lingering a moment longer on his thin lips, which weren't pressed in the line they normally were, and a warm feeling washed over her. _No, no, no, no,_ _this was_ Zuko. Blinking away the sensation, she continued, cupping his cheek- the side with the scar and she could feel the sharp intake of breath he took at the motion.

Now blue met gold, locking, and she tried communicating with her eyes what she hadn't the courage to speak aloud.

 _You were once there for me when no one else was. . .let me return the favor._

He turned away, shaking her hand off as he did, and she couldn't help but feel _hurt_ before she brushed it off, moving to hug her knees to her chest, determinedly turning her eyes to once again look over the cliff.

"You don't understand." The voice sounded pained, and so so tired.

"But I want to...you aren't alone in this." She tried her best to reach out to him, her voice soothing.

His silence spoke volumes to the both of them.

"...fine. Pretend I didn't say anything." Her voice was cold, cold as the blue chips in her eyes, _but why should she feel bad for trying to be a good person,_ the cold was replaced with anger, building up and churning and burning away inside her.

"It's not like I _care,_ or I thought we might've finally gotten past that stage," Katara's voice was steadily rising, "or that we might actually _understand_ each other, or at we could at least try!"

"Katara, just stop talking." His voice was pleading with her to just leave it, but he still wasn't facing her.

 _Well he could stuff it._

"I just want to-"

"To what Katara?" Zuko cut her off, turning around and flicking his eyes up to meet hers just as intense. He raised an eyebrow.

 _To what? To...to...to…_

Katara scowled, "...shut up."

"Okay." He reached over and smoothly grabbed her hand and laced it with his.

She startled a little at the warmth of his hand, and the fact it was there at all, "What…"

"What what? Is something wrong?" His voice was light with faux innocence.

They sat in silence for a minute or two before Zuko spoke again.

"You took that wrong you know," He shifted his gaze again, soft for some reason, "I wasn't refusing what we have. It's just...this...this is still new to me." He exhaled softly, "I'm not used to having people, friends _care,_ like genuinely care without strings attached. So I'm sorry you took it like I was- ooph!"

He was interrupted by Katara throwing herself into his arms, embracing him as he was.

"You dorkbender."

Her bare arms tightened against his back, and Zuko felt like the world, their worries, and tomorrow could wait, for just this night, just for this moment.

His arms rose up to return the hug, pulling her closer, resting his chin on top of her head. The exiled prince smiled softly at the feeling of Katara relaxing against him, silently basking in the warmth he provided.

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling softly, her ear pressed to his heart, listening to the comforting _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat, a content smile find its way to her mouth.

"It's fine Zuko."

He ran his fingers through her soft, fine hair, imagining a golden flame resting a top. They would fight side by side tomorrow and they would win. The exiled prince would take back his throne and convince her to stand by his side as they worked to bring harmony back to the 4 nations. He would wait till everything was over, because this, _this_ was right,

"Okay Katara."


End file.
